


Hurry

by SilentEvilx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Shapeshifting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam's out, Dean teaches you how to clean and repair guns. But something's not right with Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr on Jan 30, 2014 (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/75073090635/hurry-part-1). I will link this ao3 post on the original tumblr post, as well :)

"This is so confusing," I began, trying to fix the gun.  
  
Dean smirked.  
  
"See? You have to do it…like this", he said smoothly, while effortlessly repairing the gun.  
  
I sighed and smiled. For the past few hours, Dean had been trying to teach me how to fix and clean guns.   
  
It was no use, really. I couldn’t figure how to put them back together.  
  
"It’s no use, Dean," I laughed, while gently tossing the pieces on the bed.   
  
Dean laughed while staring at the broken gun now laying on the bed. He put his gun down beside it, got up, and went to the bathroom.  
  
My cell buzzed. The caller ID read: Sam.   
  
"Hey Sam," I answered.  
  
"Hey. How’s everything going back at the motel?" he answered back.  
  
I sighed, “Not too great, I’m so stuck. Dean’s been trying to teach me to fix guns. I really suck at it.”  
  
"Dean’s teaching you to fix guns?"  
  
"Yeah. It’s useless," I huffed, "I don’t get it at all. He just ran to the bathroom. Probably couldn’t handle teaching me anymore. Did you want me to grab him?"  
  
There was a silence on Sam’s end.   
  
"Hello? Sam, you there?"  
  
"That’s not Dean," Sam replied quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dean’s been with me the whole day"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"We’re almost at the motel. Play it cool until we get there, kay?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just do it!"   
  
I hung up the phone. My hands began to tremble. What the hell was going on?  
  
I slowly sat back down on the bed. Thoughts raced through my mind.   
  
 _"Okay. Calm down,"_  I thought to myself,  _"Just keep it cool until they get back."_  
  
Dean-or what ever it was-walked out of the bathroom with a weird look across his face.  
  
"You okay, Dean?" I asked, trying not to show that I knew the truth.   
  
"Nothing," he answered in an angered tone. He started to walk towards me. I pushed myself back further into the pillow.  
  
"So I heard you talking on the phone with Sam," he said, while staring me down, "Did he say when he’d be back?"  
  
I gulped, “He’s almost here”  
  
"Oh, that’s a shame" he said.  
  
His body was now completely faced toward me.  
  
"We’ll have to make this quick", he said, and he lunged toward me.   
  
I tried to dodge it, but he was too quick. The force of him jumping on me caused us both to fall to the floor. I struggled to move, but I couldn’t. His weight kept me pressed against the floor. He was sitting on my stomach. He hit me across the face.   
  
I could taste the blood in my mouth.  
  
I tried to escape his grip, but he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me hard into the ground. I kneed him in the back. He winced. I punched him in the jaw and he fell off of me. I quickly got up, and ran to the other side of the room, shoulders aching and face still bleeding.   
  
 _"Sam, Dean, hurry the hell up!"_  
  
He slowly got up and cracked his neck.   
  
"You’re tough for someone so small," he laughed.   
  
"Stay the hell away from me!" I said through my teeth.   
  
He lunged again. This time, I managed to avoid it. I ran to the small kitchen of the motel room. I looked around frantically for something I could use to protect myself. Something in the sink grabbed my eye.   
  
A knife. Perfect. I picked it up and turned myself around towards him, holding the knife firmly in my hand.   
  
He laughed. Hard.  
  
"That wont harm me!" he exclaimed. He grabbed the one gun that wasn’t in pieces off the bed. He aimed it toward me. I tried to run.  
  
I heard a crack, and I fell to the floor. I felt this immense pain shoot through my leg. I yelped.  
  
 _"Jesus Christ, where the fuck are they?!"_  
  
He stood over top of me.  
  
"You’re making this easy," he said, "It’s a shame Sam and Dean aren’t here to see this"   
  
He held the gun above my head. Tears were now streaming down my face. He smirked, and held the gun closer. I squeezed my eyes shut.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
The door flew open and Sam and Dean stormed into the room. Sam shot at “Dean”, but “Dean” jumped through the window before Sam could get a decent shot. The real Dean ran towards the window, seeing if he could still somehow shoot the monster that had been attacking me.  
  
"Damn it!" Dean cursed, "He’s gone."  
  
Sam’s expression went blank when he saw what was left of me, lying on the floor with a beat up face and a hole through the leg.   
  
"Oh God," Dean murmured.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was all a blur. The last thing I remembered was being shot in the leg by that _thing._ It wasn’t Dean. Then my vision faded to black.

I could hear my name being called; someone trying to wake me up. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they were made of stone. I managed to open them slightly when I felt a burning pressure push into my leg. I yelled out. It sounded pathetic. A mangled voice of someone who was barely conscious.

Sam had his hands pushed into the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“I know it hurts, I know”, I could hear. I closed my eyes again.

“Why wont it stop bleeding?!”

I gained consciousness again. We were no longer in the motel room. I was laid in the back seat of the Impala. Sam was still holding pressure on my leg. His arms were covered in blood; _my blood_. I could hear the wheels screeching against the pavement and Dean took a wide turn onto the road.

“How’s it going back there, Sammy?” Dean asked in a panicked voice.

“Just hurry it up!” Sam replied.

——-

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was bright. I could hear the slow “beep….beep….beep” of a monitor beside me. I looked down at my leg. There was no more blood. Instead, thick, neatly wrapped bandages covered the wound. It didn’t hurt anymore. The doctors must have pumped some pretty strong drugs into me.

That’s when I noticed the IV stuck in my arm. I reached toward it to pull it out.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”

I failed to notice that the Winchester’s were sitting beside me the whole time.

I pushed myself back into the pillow, wide eyed. I couldn’t be sure it was them. Not after what had happened back at the motel.

“It’s us, don’t worry,” Dean said in a quiet voice.

I didn’t move. I wasn’t about to believe anyone.

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam pulled out a silver blade and cut the top of his forearm. Blood raised to the surface of the cut.

“See? We’re good,” Sam said, trying to comfort me.

“You too, bud,” I said while looking Dean right in the eye. I couldn’t be sure. The last “Dean” looked pretty convincing.

“Yeah, of course,” Dean said while taking the knife from Sam. He cut the inside of his forearm. Nothing but blood.

“Alright,” I said relieved. I felt somewhat bad for being suspicious.

Both Sam and Dean stayed with me until the doctor kicked them out when visiting hours were over. They told me the thing that attacked me in the motel was, in fact, a shape-shifter. They found it’s skin a few blocks away from the motel while I was in surgery. Turns out the bullet had hit an artery and the brothers couldn’t stop the bleeding.

“You try to get some rest, okay?” Dean said while putting on his jacket, “We’re gonna look for that shape-shifting bastard”

“But-“ I began

“Hey, you’ve done enough,” Sam tried to assure me.

I sighed quietly. They could tell I was disappointed that I couldn’t help them more.

“Here,” Dean said as he discretely handed me the silver blade they had just used, “just in case our friend decides to make a visit.”

 “Thanks” I replied as I slid the knife under my pillow. They said their goodbyes and left. The doctor came back into the room, adjusted the drip on the IV, and I soon fell back asleep.

——-

I don’t know how long I slept for. It was dark when I woke up. The light from the hallway shined into the room.

“Hey,”

I jumped at the voice.

“Shhh sorry! Sorry! It’s me,” Sam said.

“Jesus, Sam, you scared the shit out of me,” I said with a small laugh. He smiled.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Searching the hospital. We think the shape-shifter might be here,” he responded.

“Well, I’d help but-” I pointed to my leg.

“Don’t worry, you’ve done enough already,” Sam said softly, “I’m just glad you’re okay. That was quite a scare.”

He put his hand on mine. It was comforting…until I looked down. His sleeve was up. But something was wrong.

The cut he made was gone. There’s no way that could have healed so fast; the cut was deep.

I smiled and held his hand tight as I slowly slipped my hand toward the silver blade hiding under my pillow. He smiled.

What an idiot.

I pulled him toward me and jammed the blade right into his heart. A gurgling noise sputtered from his mouth. I let go of his hand and he collapsed to the ground.

I grabbed my cell phone from the side table and dialed Sam. He answered after only one ring.

“Hey Sam. So uh…I found the shape-shifter”

“What?! Is everything okay?” Sam asked, panicked.

“Not for him,” I responded, “he’s currently got a silver blade in his heart. You guys really do need my help,”

“Son of a bitch,” Sam replied. I could hear laughter and a relieved sigh on the other end of the line.

——-

A few days had past and my leg had healed up quite a bit. I could walk, but with a fair bit of a limp. The doctor suggested I stay for a few more days, but I declined. All I wanted was to get the hell out of there.

“Need any help?” Dean asked, lending a hand.

“Pshh,” I waved away his hand, “I got this.”

He smiled and walked to the drivers seat of the car. I slid into the backseat. Sam was on the phone with someone. Sounded like another job.

Sam hung up the phone and I leaned forward, resting my arms on the front seat.

“So,” Sam began, “You up for another hunt?”


End file.
